ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Northern Asia
A mostly unexplored area, Northern Asia is known for its size, dramatic climate and demographic remoteness. Hills and mountain plateaus dominate its furthest fringes, while great forests dominate its interior. The north and south of this great land are dominated by cold and empty wastes in which only the bravest of souls and blackest of hearts may thrive. Northern Asia is separated from Eastern Asia by the wastes of the Gobi and Manchuria, and from Varangia by the Urals between Komi and the Ob Basin. Culture-wise, Northern Asia is dominated by many nomadic tribes who have not yet settled down, given that the extremes in topograhy have so far frustrated attempts by humans at agriculture or urban growth. Even in the forests and plains, however, great treasures such as timber and bear furs may be found, while the coasts teem with fish and whales which provide the locals with what may be their primary source of food. Resource count file:rare.png link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Mongolia|Bison link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Ob Basin|Beaver pelts link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Kolyma|Whales link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Manchuria|Gems link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Turkestan|Horses link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Yakutsk|Falcons link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Hokkaido|Fish link=Atlas/Northern Asia#Amur|Salmon Supply: Altai Plateau; Amur; Balkhash; Ezo; Sibir x 5 Notes *Unification bonus: 100Total wealth: 55; ave territorial wealth: 4 *Notable resources: Despite its seemingly extensive size, Northern Asia is a very poor country like Africa, due to the near to negligible presence of human activity. As a result this region is rather devoid of tribute, but the resources which it hosts are nonetheless of great significance. The most notable feature of Northern Asia is that it has five supply centres, with three concentrated in its south and two in the east. Although historically the Japanese preferred to invade Korea, a Japanese invasion of the Amur and Hokkaido may pay great dividends, although it may result in the competing with the Mongols who may strike eastwards first before marching west to take out the other 3 supply centres. Northern Asia however hosts a fair number of rare resources, most notably Beaver Pelts, Furs, Whales, and Fish. Capturing these spots could help especially later on in some scenarios where there is a general dearth of metal and wealth. Kolyma A cold and inhospitable land, these wastes however are host to two great treasures — the vast Siberian forest and a proving ground for whales, exploited by the local Chukchi. Severnoya This hilly area between the forests of Sibir and the North Pole is host to some of the finest furs in all the world. Gathering them would be an easy task save for the treacherous weather. Amur This bleak and inhospitable land in northeast Asia is one of the spawning grounds for salmon. Sibir This land consists mainly of forested mountains, and has been favoured as the home for many nomadic tribes from the east and south. Ob Basin This great river flowing into the Kara sea in the north is one of the most lush and desierable areas of the earth. Varangian merchants come to this area to trade with the locals for beaver pelts. Yakutsk This extensive land is dominated by fertile mountain valleys which make for good hunting and foraging, but the lack of civilisation and its isolation limit its potential. Manchuria The windswept and desolate terrain of this territory on the northern border of China belies its economic and strategic potential, which also includes routes into Eastern Asia via Goguryeo and the Yellow River Basin. Mongolia In this land, some of the greatest and most terrible warriors are born and can be found. If united, they could well conquer the entire world. Nevertheless, due to the near lack of human presence this is one of the few areas on earth where bison still roam. Mongolia also borders Eastern Asia, allowing access into the neighbouring territories of the Yellow River Basin, the Sichuan Plateau as well as the Tarim Basin due south of here. *file:rare.png: Bison Ezo This northernmost island of the Japanese archipelago has access to some of the finest fishing grounds in all Asia, and is also a crossing point between Japan and the frigid lands of the Amur basin Altai Plateau Although poor in resources, the Altai Plateau is however home to some of the fiercest tribesmen throughout the world. Balkhash Bordered by Turkestan to the south, Cumania to the west, Komi and the Ob Basin to the North and Mongolia and Uyghurstan to the east, Balkhash is a vital crossroads between worlds. Controlling this strategic waypoint along the Silk Road will guarantee our ability to influence any faction we encounter. Turkestan These wild hills are thought to be the birthplace of the Turkic race, whose steeds have brought them widespread dominance, fame and their enemies' fear. :Note:— this is the capital of the Mongolian faction in Renovatio Europam, in which it loses its Treachery card to Sibir. Category:CtW Category:Atlas